Telecommunications systems, cable television systems, and data communication networks use optical networks to rapidly convey large amounts of information between remote points. In an optical network, information is conveyed in the form of optical signals through optical fibers. Optical fibers comprise thin strands of glass capable of transmitting the signals over long distances with very little loss. The optical signals have at least one characteristic modulated to encode audio, video, textual, real-time, non-real-time and/or other suitable data.
In an optical network, transmitter and receiver optical components as well as the transmission fiber and amplifiers are selected, configured and positioned for predefined transmission rates. In addition, node electronics are configured to operate at the predefined rate. Upgrading of the network to increase transmission rates, and thus capacity, typically includes replacing, reconfiguring and/or repositioning optical components in the node and fiber as well as replacing the node electronics.